Linemen who install, maintain and remove electric, telephone and other communication cables located in either aerial or underground positions are frequently called upon to sever a cable. Most of the cables are lead sheathed and contain either a large number of relatively small conductors or a fewer number of larger conductors. The conductors may be copper or aluminum, and sometimes include steel strands. The severance of such a cable requires considerable force, and there is need for a light-weight hand-held power-driven cable cutter capable of being operated by the hydraulic system of the line truck.